Song for my love
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Inuyasha a young hanyou boy, who is staying with his best friend. They are in a band together. Kagome is a shy 15yr old finishing her freshman year. She and her best friend live with Kagome's family. When the two sets of friends meet will sparks fly?
1. 1st day of school

Song for my love CH 1/ 1st day of school

When the alarm went off Inuyasha who hates alarms became annoyed with the constant buzzing pulled the plug.

Inuyasha:(still half asleep) not now *mumble* want the captain crunch...*yawn*

It was exactly 6:30 in the morning. Inuyasha stumbled to Miroku's room in their apartment.

Inuyasha: MIROKU!!! Get your butt up out of bed!!!! We have school today!

After about 5 to 10 minutes of waiting Inuyasha went in and hauled a very sleepy Miroku out of bed.

Miroku:Will you bear my children? *Mumble* *chuckle* Mommy 5 more minutes please.

Inuyasha:Wake up Miroku.

The very annoyed and thouroghly disturbed hanyou drug his best friend of 12 yrs out of his bedroom.

Meanwhile about 2 blocks down Kagome woke to her alarm, to the smell of brewing coffee, Bacon and waffles. She managed to struggle into her outfit. As she shuffled down the stairs she saw her best friend Sango up making breakfast.

Sango:Morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?

Kagome: I slept pretty good, unless you count being woken up by Buyo and then being woken up by Souta at 2am.

Souta lives with Kagome, Sango and their mother at Higurasha shrine. Gramps live in a retirement home with his buddies.

Sango:I am so excited about school. I couldn't sleep.

Kagome:What time did you wake up exactly?

Sango:I got up at exactly 5:30 this morning. I ironed my outfit and decided to do a little light reading.

At 7:45 Sango and Kagome headed off to school. They decided to leave early to drop Souta off at his daycare center since Ms. Higurashi is a real estate agent. Meanwhile Inuysaha and Miroku were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. When they finally got everything they ran out the door with a peice of toast in hand each.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	2. Finally at school

Song for my love Ch 2/ Finally at school

At 8:00 there was the first day of school assembly. Kagome and Sango grabbed two seats in the back, as well as Inuyasha and Miroku. After the assembly everyone was excused to go to the rest of their first block class.

Kagome: Hey Sango wait up!

Sango: Hey Kagome. Oh quick question, what are all of your classes?

Kagome: Oh here is my schedule.

Kagome Higurashi

1st:Geometry

2nd:Biology

3rd:Lunch

4th:Gym

5th:English

6th:World History

Sango: Cool you and I have the exact same classes together!

Down the hall Inuyasha and Miroku were comparing their class schedules as well.

Miroku:What are all of your classes Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Oh here. I don't know why I even bother coming to school. I will most likely fail like I did last year and the year before that.

Miroku: Oh don't worry who cares if you are 17 and still a sophmore. I know I don't care because the same happened to me.

Inuyasha: that is because you couldn't keep your mind on school. You were always with girl after girl.

Miroku:au contraire. I was not with girl after girl I was with about... seven more girls after that.

Miroku: Here is my schedule.

Miroku Houshi

1st: Geomety

2nd:Biology

3rd:Lunch

4th:Gym

5th:English

6th:World History

Miroku: OOOH... Hottie at 9:00!

Miroku had just spotted Sango down the hall. Inuyasha:Wow that other girl is hot too.

Inuyasha had just spotted Kagome. He would have been drooling all over the place if his band/class mates Koga and Naraku hadn't pulled him out of his thoughts.

Naraku: So Inuyasha when are we going to have our next gig?

Inuyasha:(Still giving Kagome goo goo eyes) uh huh.

Koga:Uh HELLO? Inuyasha? Earth to Inuyasha.

As Koga and Naraku waved their hands and snapped their fingers in his face to wake in Inuyasha out of his thoughts,Miroku observed that Sango and Kagome had left. The warning bell to get to class chimed.

Miroku: Lets go Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: uh huh.

As soon as they got to class the final bell rang. Inuyasha's breath caught as he noticed that the girl he saw in the hall was in his class.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Lunch Time

Song for my love Ch 3/Lunch time

At lunch Kagome and Sango were practically the last to the cafeteria. With nowhere else to sit the only other place was with Inuyasha and the group.

Kagome:Oh boy. Why do we have to sit here? Why not go outside?

Sango:Because it is raining outside and our usual table is full. I know you are shy but those boys are so hot! I like the one in black and purple(Miroku).

Inuyasha heard that comment with his hanyou ears. Inuyasha blushed.

Miroku: Hey how come your face is all red?

Inuyasha: SSSSHHHH!!!! THose girls are coming over to our table.

Koga:So when is our next gig? DO you know? I want my Ayame to come to our next gig.

Naraku:Well My Kagura wants to go too, but the unfortunatly the docter told her she has to stay in bed, at least until our little Hakudoshi is born.

Koga:I thought you two decided on Kanna.

Naraku:We did at least until we found out it was a boy.

Miroku: I want to ask that girl there next to the one with Raven black hair.

Koga:Yeah so when is it? Come on don't leave a brother hangin.

Inuyasha:Um I have it scheduled for Saturday in three weeks.

Koga:Cool I'll let Ayame know!

Kagome:Uh okay lets go ask if we can eat with them.

Sango: Okay.

Sango: Oh um Excuse me. Do you mind if we eat with you?

Miroku:Oh uh yeah sure. No problem.

Sango:Well I'm Sango. This is my best friend Kagome.

Miroku:Why hello. Nive to meet you miss Kagome,nice to meet you too Sango. This is my buddy Inuyasha. Also these are our band mates Koga Wolf and Naraku Miasma.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Will you come?

Song for my love Ch 4/ Will you come?

After about a few weeks the group all became close. When it was about 2 weeks before the concert, Miroku asked Sango to come. Sango wanted to go, but didn't want to go without Kagome. Inuyasha finally got up the courage to ask Kagome to attend the concert.

Inuayasha: Uh *GULP* K K Kagome?

Kagome: Yes whats up Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: um uh *GULP* W-Will y-you go t-to my concert next Satureday? Your welcome to come.

Kagome:Oh um *blush* sure.

InuyashaPlease say yes! Don't make me beg! I will get on my knees! Please come! What you mean you will come to my concert?

Kagome: Yeah I would like that.

Inuyasha:I have a surprise for you there. the gig starts at 7:00 pm saturday at the garage.

Kagome: Okay meet you there.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. The concert

Song for my love Ch 5/ The concert

Two weeks later Kagome and Sango were trying to decide what to wear. They both decided on knee length denim skirts and baby tees.

When they both arrived they both found the band warming up.

The very first song that they played was Breaking the habit.

Inuyasha the lead and Miroku on guitars. Naraku on the drums.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Kagome and Sango were both stunned that Inuyasha was such a great singer and that the band was so good.

Kagome: ...WOW!

Sango: yeah wow.

Inuyasha/Miroku (in unison) What did you girls think of the song?

Kagome: That was exellent!

Inuyasha: Well I have a surprise for you.

Inuyasha left a very speechless Kagome with a blushing was blushing because she had just gotten a peck on the cheek from Miroku.

Inuyasha: Excuse me folks this is a song for a very special girl.

Miroku: Same for a very special girl in my life.

After the announcement was made the tune to Truly Madly Deeply started to play.

Inuyasha was singing and Miroku back up. Naraku on the drums and Koga on the piano.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come_

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

_I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

At the end of the song Kagome found herself crying because not only did she love the song she loves Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:(over the mike) Will you be my girlfriend Kagome?

Kagome's response to the question was the most passionate kiss she has ever given. Also her first. Inuyasha was so happy that now he had the girl he loved and he was walking on clouds.

Unfortunatly the moment was broken when Naraku's cell phone rang. As he answered he was shocked by the news.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. You WHAT!

Song for my love Ch 6/ You WHAT!?

Unfortunatly the moment was broken when Naraku's cell phone rang. As he answered he was shocked by the news.

Naraku: You what!? Okay sweety I'll be over there in a flash!

As soon as Naraku hung up He broke the news.

Naraku: Sorry to ruin the moment but I have to go. Kagura has gone into labor. I need to take her to the hospital.

Inuyasha: Okay we will meet you at the hospital. If they will let us we can sign the papers.

Naraku: Thanks. Koga will you drive?

Koga:Yeah I'll do anything for a brother of mine.

Miroku: Let's go hurry!

As soon as the gang arrived at the hospital the found Naraku trying to get Kagura out of the car.

Naraku: Come my love let's get you in there.

Kagura:(during a contraction) Naraku damn you! You should feel some of my pain!!!

After they got Kagura out of the car and into the hospital,Koga ran ahead and got Kagura a wheelchair.

Kagome: I am going to go to the front and sign Kagura in. Naraku she be in the delivery room with her instead of being out here filling out papers.

Inuyasha: Good plan. I'll join you.

Miroku: Sango, Koga and I will stay with Naraku in the waiting room.

Inuyasha: Alright just keep Naraku from pulling his hair out.

Miroku: He'll have plenty of time for that.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. The bet

Song for my love Ch 7/ The bet

While Naraku was in the delivery room waiting for Kagura to hit 10cm. Koga and Miroku were outside in the waiting room.

Miroku: Hey Koga.

Koga: yeah what?

Miroku: you know what. I'll bet that seeing as how Kagura is two times the size should be with one kid that she will have twins.

Koga: You know you really shouldn't place bets. But either way I bet 50 bucks that she is going to have just one.

Miroku: I thought you just said we shouldn't bet.

Koga: well that was then this is now.

Meanwhile Naraku was waiting for Kagura to dilate one more cm.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. It's time!

Song for my love Ch 8/ It's time!

Kagura was resting up her strength for when she had to push her baby out. So seeing as how she was sleeping and it was midnoght Naraku decided to go grab a cup of coffee. He was sleepy anyway.

Naraku:(whispers) Kagura my love just hold on until I get back.

With that Naraku tip-toed out of the room to the room beyond.

Naraku: Kagome, Sango do you think that you both could maybe watch over Kagura until I get back?

Kagome: Sure leave the job to us.

Sango: Yeah we would be hapy to watch over Kagura.

As soon as Naraku, Koga and Miroku left, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

Kagome: If Kagura goes into labor we will let you know so you can get the guys.

Inuyasha: Okay. I will be right here.

About 10 minutes of waiting, Kagura woke up from her very restless sleep.

Kagura: Uhh. Who's there?

Kagome and Sango stepped out of the shadows.

Sango: We are girlfriends of Inuyasha and Miroku. Naraku asked us to stay with you while he ran down to go get a quik cup of coffee.

Kagura: Oh. I guess he is nervous of becoming a fa.....OW!

Kagome: What is it Kagura? Are you okay?

Sango: do you want me to get a nurse?

Kagura: I think I am...

Kagura trailed off after she realized what just happened. Her water broke while she was mid-sentence.

Kagura:OW! OW!! OW!!! I think it is OW!!!! TIME!!!!!

Sango: I will get Inuyasha to get the boys!

Kagura: You better hurry because... OOOOOHHHHH I CAN FEEL IT'S HEAD NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As soon as Sango heard that she bolted from the room to get Inuyasha.

Sango: Inuyasha. Go get the guys. Kagura is about to have her baby!

Inuyasha: Okay I'm on it!

Meanwhile Kagome rang for a nurse in Kagura's room. As soon as Kagome told the nurse about two minutes passed then Kagura's doctor was in the room.

The Doctor: Okay I am going to check how far you are. Whoa you are already 10cm. Okay on your next contraction push.

Kagura:*pushing* WHERE IS THAT BASTARD NARAKU!? HE SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Inuyasha found the guys down the hall he called for Naraku.

Inuyasha: Naraku! Kagura is about to have the baby!! Get up there now!

It took Naraku all but about five minutes to get to Kagura's room.

Naraku: Kagura!

Naraku had run in to find Kagura screaming in pain delivering his first child.

The doctor: little more Kagura. One more push and we will have the baby out!

Kagura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OUT OF ME!!!

The Doctor: It's a girl! Congratulations Kagura.

Kagura: (exhausted drops to the bed) Oh thank god that is over.

The doctor: Wait I see another head!

Kagura: You have got to be kidding me!

After about ten more minutes of screaming and cursing she got the next baby out.

The doctor: Congratulations Kagura you have a healthy baby boy.

Kagura: Oh my god. I never want to go though that ever again.

Naraku:(bursting with pride) I am so proud of you Kagura. I love you so much.

Kagura:...

Naraku never got an answer from Kagura because she fell asleep from a nurse asked Naraku what the babies names were. She also told him how much they weighed.

Naraku: Wow Kanna weighs 5lbs 6ouces and Hakudoshi weighs 6lbs 5ounces.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Our first date

Song for my love Ch 9/ Our first date

Kagome was so psyched about her very first date. She went off to the mall with Sango to buy some new clothes for her date. Sango has her first date with Miroku. They are double dating.

Kagome: I am SOO excited!

Sango: I know it is our very first date. I can't wait.

When Kagome and Sango came out of Debs they had in hand cute tank tops and staight bootleg low rise jeans.

Kagome: Hey let's get back to the house. Our date is in about 2 hrs.

Sango: Hey Kagome will you do my make-up?

Kagome: Sure but only if you do mine.

When the girls got back from the mall they went right up to their room and started to get ready. While they got ready they played their favorite song by their favorite singer. Come on over by Christina Agulera.

Mean While Miroku and Inuyasha were getting ready for their date too.

Inuyasha: Hey Miroku do you think we should get the girls some flowers?

Miroku: Uh sure I think we may get some if we do.

Inuyasha: uh you are such a perv and a lechure.

Miroku: So what If I am I just want Sango. I already know you want Kagome.

Inuyasha: (now about ready to murder Miroku) I do not! I don't want to lose the one I love just because of wanting to do her. Beside I do not want to be the bad guy. We will wait.

Miroku: uh huh.

After the arguement Inuyasha and Miroku went off to the flower shop to pick up some flowers.

Inuyasha: I would like to get that bunch there, what about you Miroku?

Miroku: I want that bunch next to it. Sango should love them.

Inuyasha: My Kagome should love them too.

Later that night Inuyasha Miroku Kagome and Sango left the movie theater to go to their dinner reservations. There reservations were at the Olive Garden.

Kagome: Oh that movie was so good. *sniffle* I can't beleive that you were actually able to sit through that movie Inuyasha. I thought you would want to leave.

Inuyasha: Not at all. I actually liked the movie. Titanic was a very good movie. If you can believe it I can't sit through tear jerkers but I was able to sit through it because you were there.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha. You are so romantic. I love you so much. Words can't even tell you how much I love you.

After their dinner Inuyasha went and dropped Kagome off at her house.

Kagome:Thanks for dinner Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: You don't have to thank me Kagome. I love you.

Before Kagome went in she turned around and gave Inuyasha an even bigger kiss than ever before. Inuyasha could feel her pouring her whole soul into the kiss. Then Inuyashadesided to deepen the kiss by biting her lip. She was the one who started the french kiss. Then just as Inuyasha was about to deepen the kiss more they were both interupted by Sango and Miroku.

Miroku: wow I didn't realize you were such a romantic Inuyasha.

Sango: Me neither I never realized how passionate you were about Inuyasha.

After the kiss Kagome and Sango went in and went off to bed and the boys went off to go home. Little did they know that there were a pair of brown eyes in the bushes under Kagome's window.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Trouble

Song for my love Ch 10/ Trouble

After the kiss Kagome and Sango went in and went off to bed and the boys went off to go home. Little did they know that there were a pair of brown eyes in the bushes under Kagome's window.

: Kagome, Sango I have to head into town for a little business meeting will you girls be alright here alone. I am taking Souta with me too. Well I'm off. Bye girls.

With that the girls went off to their rooms to get ready for bed it was 9 in the evening.

Kagome: (talking to herself) I can't beleive the night I had with Inuyasha. I wish I could do more than go dating. Oh well in time it will happen.

Sango: Hey Kagome? I am heading off to bed ok. I am tired from our date with the boys. Good night Kagome.

After about 2 hrs Kagome and Sango were fast asleep. Kagome unfortunatly didn't check her window and lock it though.

???: You are mine Kagome. I will make you mine even if it means disrupting you very life with him that bastard Inuyasha!

The mystery man then crawled through Kagome's window and crawled atop her bed. He wanted this so bad because of his reputation.

???: I will make you mine right this very moment. You fed me lines and I believed you till the very end. You are such a little slut. No you are going to pay for what you did. I hope you enjoy this.

After his comment he pulled down Kagome's covers and found that this would be fairly easy. She was in a night gown. He got undressed and angrily ripped her night gown off of her. She stirred but didn't wake up. He was glad, but not glad enough. So he set himself at her entrance,but before he entered he waited a few minutes to harden up when he did he went in. He only got a little ways in before Kagome woke from her slumber. She stared into this mystery man's eyes. Then she realized what was happening when he started to thrust.

Kagome: ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?!?!?!

???: Just what you said. I am simply doing you. You know you are a pretty easy person to fuck you know that Kagome? I hope you enjoy this.

With that he resumed on with his plan.

Kagome:(this is in her head) What? WHY is Hojo raping me? I never did anything to him. Why of all guys it had to be the school thug? I thought my first would have been Inuyasha not this damn bastard Hojo.

Kagome:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SANGO HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile Sango who was down the hall. She heard screaming but thought she was dreaming. Then she heard it. The sound of someone beating someone up. She raced from her room and into the hall. She heard the sound from Kagome's room. She went up closly and quitly to Kagome's room and heard this.

Hojo: uh... uh... UH! I know you enjoy this. I know I do. UH... UH... UH... UH... UH! Oh yes!! You are the most perfect person for me to ever fuck in my whole life. Not only are you easy you are not putting up a fight. UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH YES! YOU ARE THE ONE!!! OH YEAH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH.

Kagome:*whimper* (how long is this going to go on?) *WHIMPER* (he is hurting me so much!)( I wish he would just die!)

Hojo:OH YES! JUST A LITTLE DEEPER! YES! I know you are just loving this. I don't care wether you do or not I know I am the one having fun. Next time I want someone easy to fuck I will choose you. UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUHHHHHHHH!! I GOT IT!!

Hojo had just gotten what he wanted and Kagome was absolutly disgusted with herself. Then she felt it hit her barrier. It ripped her from the inside out and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Kagome:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By now Kagome and Hojo were on the floor and when she screamed he covered her mouth and told her if she screamed anymore he would be back.

Hojo: Oh yes you shall not scream or else I will do it again and again and again. I do keep my promises too.

After the scream Sango ran to her room and called Inuyasha's cell but no answer. She called Miroku's cell no answer and she called Ms. Higurashi's cell no answer. But when she tried 911 there was no answer either. She gave up and went to go bust down the door.

Kagome:(Inuyasha, INUYAHSA!) I am so sorry. I am not worthy to be yours anymore.

Hojo: you say something bitch? Cause you are not Inuyasha's bitch you are mine you little slut.

After he said that he made it to just his final stage of his plan. To finish doing her and leave. But his plans were thwarted by Sango. She bust down Kagome's door to find Kagome being raped by the school thug Akitoki Hojo.

Hojo: Oh yes now I am done with you. You are the most easiest person to ever fuck you know that you little slut? HUH?

As he pulled out of Kagome to do a few more thrusts he found Sango. She was retching in the corner of Kagome's room. Then Hojo did the unthinkable. He grabbed Sango and tore her pajamas completly off. He then entered Sango against her will. She too had been raped but not as long as Kagome had been. Then when Hojo finished he dressed and put on his army boots. With that he went up to Kagome and kicked her hard in the stomach. She then lost concisousness from lack of air. These were Hojo's last words before he left.

Hojo: If either of you get your bastard boyfriends involved I will be back to do what I just did to you both.

With that he jumped out of the window from which he came. Sango manged to crawl to kagome's bedside table and called 911 again as a final attempt.

911 operator: yes hello this is the tokyo 911 dispatch. If this is an emergency please contact your local sheriffs department by dailing one if this is not an emergency please press two. Thank you and have a good day.

Sango managed to press one and then giving the address and then passing out from the pain and horror.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. In the hospital

Song for my love Ch 11/ In the hospital

When Kagome came to she found herself laying in and unfamiliar room. She then remembered that horrible night. The raping and the beatings. Then the painful kick in the stomach. She looked down by the foot of her bed to find Inuyasha fast asleep in his chair. She also saw Miroku at the foot of Sango's bed. Sango was still sleeping. She then heard a *beep beep beep* She turned to look to find a heart monitor, that was what was beeping. She shifted in bed and woke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *yawn* Oh Kagome are you okay?

Kagome: ...

Inuyasha: Why won't you speak?

Kagome:... (I am trying to talk but I have no voice!)

Kagome then starts to motion for a writing utencil and something to write on. Inuasha sees what she wants and gives her a marker and a white board.

(when I have these stars* in the story for this chapter it is what kagome is writing)

Kagome:*How long have I been in the hospital?*

Inuyasha: you have been in here for a week in a half. You have been unconcious the whole time.

Kagome:*How is Sango?*

Inuyasha: She is fine. She has only gone to sleep. Miroku hasn't slept neither have I.

Kagome: *What happened to me?*

Inuyasha: You were raped by that bastard Hojo. Sango told us. Unfortunatly I hate to be the one to tell you this but she was raped by Hojo too.

Kagome*When can I leave?*

Inuyasha: The doctors said you can leave when you wake up.

Kagome: *I am sorry Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: Sorry for what?

Kagome: * for losing my virginity. I wanted you to be my first. Not by rape*

Inuyasha:It is not your fault. You didn't choose to be raped by that bastard Hojo.

Kagome: *Do you still love me?*

Inuyasha: Of course I still love you. I could never let anything else happen to you.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Please say it isn't so

Song for my love Ch 12/ Please say it isn't so

After another week in the hospital Kagome regained her voice and could talk properly again.

Ms. Higurashi: Good morning Kagome. Morning Sango. Want some breakfast and eggs?

Kagome: Sure mom. I am so hungry.

Sango: yeah I would love some eggs.

Ms. Higurashi: Ok then get dressed girls and come on down for breakfast. It will be done in about 10 minutes.

After about a week Kagome was starting to feel ill. At school Kagome felt ok but couldn't shake the pain in her stomach. At lunch she really didn't feel good.

Sango: Oh boy I am starved.

Miroku: I am glad you have such a big appitiete Sango.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome you have hardly touched your lunch.

Kagome: I am just not feeling very well. I might be able to eat some but not much. I am sore and don't feel good. I wonder if I am coming down with the flu.

Inuyasha: Well give me the flu then we can be sick together and feel each others pain.

Kagome:I would...*gag* I am sorry I think I am going to be sick!

With that Kagome bolted from the room. Inuyasha went to see if she was ok. If she was indeed sick he was going to take her home. When Inuyasha made it to the restrooms he could hear Kagome(dog ears). He didn't care if he got in trouble but he walked into the girls room and found Kagome throwing her guts up.

Inuyasha: Kagome do you want to go home.

Kagome: Yeah *retch* I do *gag*

Inuyasha: okay I will take you home.

Kagome: Okay.

With that she quickly rinsed her mouth out and Inuyasha took her home. When she got home she walked to the front door and turned around to give Inuyasha a peck on the cheek.

Kagome: Thank you Inuyasha. I love you more than life itself.

Inuyasha:I know. Head on inside and rest. I will bring Sango home after school. Then Miroku and I will pick the two of you up tomorrow.

Kagome: Ok. Love you Inuyasha. Mwah.

Inuyasha turned around to catch Kagome's air kiss and stumbled as if it hit him hard in the face. Kagome always loved when Inuyasha did that. It made her heart soar to heights she never thought a heart could ever soar.

The next morning Kagome still didn't feel up to par as she thought she should. But went off to school like she promised. But during P.E while she ran she felt sick again. She ran to the locker room and hurled. When she was done she freshened up and went back out. While playing flag football, Kagome began to feel dizzy. She dismissed it as a reaction from getting sick a few minutes ago. Then it happened.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He managed to catch Kagome before she hit the ground. He then took her too the infermery. After the school nurse checked her and found there was nothing wrong that she could see, Inuyashawent and phoned Ms. Higurashi and told her this.

Ms. Higurashi: Yes Hello this is Higurashi reality. How may I help you?

Inuyasha: Ms. Higurashi. It is Inuyasha. It is about Kagome.

: what is wrong with Kagome?

Inuyasha: I don't know. SHe has been getting sick a lot lately and she just passed out a few minutes ago. She is in the infermary right now but I need permission to take Kagome to the hospital.

: Oh by all means. If she has been as ill as you say she has been. Just take care of my girl. Please give me an up date. Bye.

After about an hour Kagome's test results came in and the news was shocking. (note this is after Kagome woke up)

The doctor: I have your results Ms. Higurashi. Congratulations you are going to have a child.

Kagome's world turned upside down by now. SHe was not ready to be mother. Espcially not the mother of her and Sango's Rapest. SHe needed to talk to her mother.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Breaking the news

Song for my love Ch 13/ Breaking the news

Kagome went to talk to her mom. She told her she was pregnant. She new it was Hojo's baby. Because She and Inuyasha have not done it yet.

Kagome: Mom *shudder* I am pregnant.

Ms. Higurashi: You shouldn't be! The doctor said that he gave you the morning after pill.

Kagome: I guess it didn't work.

Kagome:What should I do? I don't want to have his baby! He doesn't deserve to even have a kid. Especially mine!

: Well I suppose you could get rid of the baby. You know I don't agree with abortion, but if it is your rapist's baby I don't want you to have terrible memories of the birth.

Ms. Higurashi: Well it is your choice. I will go with whatever you want sweetheart.

Kagome: I think I will think it over for a day. I will let you know If I want to stop the pregnancy.

Ms. Higurashi: Okay. I think you should head on home for the rest of the day.

Inuyasha: I will take her home. If that is what you want me to do.

Ms. Higurashi: You can stay with Kagome if you want. But I don't want anything to happen. When Sango comes home she can bring her guy to stay with you guys. But I want nothing to happen.

Inuyasha: I won't let anything happen you can count on that.

Ms. Higurashi: I know. You take such good care of Kagome I wonder if you two are soulmates.

A few days later Kagome decided to get the abotion. Unfortunatly she would have to wait for a month. The hospital was booked. No way around the other appointments. Kagome was telling sango that she didn't want Hojo's baby. So she chose abortion. Unfortunatly Hojo was within ear shot. He was infuriated.

Hojo: How dare that bitch say such a thing. She is going to have my child wether she likes it or not!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. The plan

Song for my love Ch 14/ The plan

Hojo: I will wait until tonight to go though with my plan.

Later that night after Kagome went home. Hojo followed in the shadows. Inuyasha was going to stay the night the next night. Sango was going to come home but she had to work. So Kagome was all alone.

Hojo: Perfect Kagome is all alone so they will think that she ran away. Now for my plan to commence.

Kagome went and got into the shower. Meanwhile Hojo snuck in and slipped into the bathroom. After Kagome's shower was over she reached out to grab her towel. Then was when Hojo stuck. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the shower. SHe stood there dripping water and was naked. She tried to cover herself but Hojo wouldn't let her.

Hojo: I will not let you kill our baby. You are such a little slut you slut! You are coming with me!

With that he grabbed Kagome and drug her from her house. All she had with her was a towel. Hojo shoved her into the car and sped away. Leaving nary a trace of Kagome or her abductor.

Later Sango came home to an empty house and the shower water still running. SHe got scared and called for Kagome and never found her. SHe started to cry and called Miroku speed dial.

Miroku: yellow?

Sango: She's gone! *sob* I can't find her anywhere! *sniffle*

Miroku: Hold on a moment darling. Who is gone? What is wrong?

Sango: She is gone. Kagome is not here! She never leaves the house without a note!

Miroku: Calm down I will be right over. Just stay where you are. I'll be right there sweety.

Sango: Okay.*shudder* *sob* *Sniffle*.

After Miroku hung up Inuyasha had just walked in the door with the groceries.

Inuyasha: What is up Miroku? Why do you look so mad?

Miroku: Something is wrong. Sango just called me up crying her head off.

Inuyasha: Whatsa matter with her.

Miroku: She said she got home and called for Kagome and couldn't find her. She also said she went to the bathroom and found the shower still running.

Inuyasha: What? Kagome was nowhere to be found?

Miroku: yes. So I am going over to Sango and Kagome's house.

Inuyasha: Yeah. Maybe I can smell her whereabouts.

At the Higurashi shrine Inuyasha ran about trying to smell for clues. The only smell he could pick up was the smell of gasoline.

Inuyasha: Kagome I hope your alright.

Meanwhile Kagome who was cowering in fear of her captor was trying to figure out her whereabouts.

Kagome:(where am I?) (Why have I been kidnapped?)

Hojo: I see you are awake now. You are mine. You always will be.

As Hojo closed the distance Kagome knew what was coming. He was going to disgrace her and beat her into submission.

(sorry I am going to skip a few months and get futher into Kagome's pregnancy and abduction.)

After about eight months Kagome started to get more round. She was starting to wonder if she was ever going to be freed from this hell hole she was living in.

Inuyasha who was about 5 miles away was going crazy. The police have not gotten any new leads. He wanted to see his Kagome. He loved her. He couldn't even pick up her scent.

Inuyasha: Where are you Kagome? Why haven't you called?

*flashback*

Doctor: I am sorry but I have receieved news of Ms. Higurashi. It appears that she and her friend were both raped by the same guy.

Sango: *whimper*... Hojo! It was Hojo!

Inuyasha:That was the bastard who raped you and Kagome!?

Sango: Yes. Oh Miroku it hurts so much!

Miroku: I know. but you will soon stop hurting once the morphine kicks in.

Sango: Kagome is hurt more tend to her wounds before me. She was hurt worse than me.

*end of flashback*

Inuyasha: Wait Kagome said she was pregnant right. It has to be Hojo's baby. SHe wanted to get an abortion too. What if... What if Hojo was the one who kidnapped Kagome.

Kagome had only three weeks left till she unfortunatly gave birth to Hojo's baby.

Kagome: I will be so happy once I give birth maybe then I can run away from him.

Right about that time Hojo walked in and did his bidding with Kagome. When he was finished raping Kagome again, her water broke.

Kagome: Oh no not now. Hojo! Hojo!! Please take me to the hospital! I am about to give birth.

Hojo: You are such a lying bitch. You just want out of my humble aboad.

Kagome: No I am not kidding! Take me now!

Hojo who thought she wanted more went and gave her what she supposedly wanted. All the while Hojo listened to this.

Kagome: No Hojo! You will hurt the baby! No! OOOHHHH!

Kagome was going though a contraction while he was trying to do her again.

Hojo: I thought you wanted me to take you again. Well open wide and I will take you. If you do my bidding I will then take you to the hospital. Deal?

Kagome: TOO LATE!!

Kagome then had another contraction and felt the need to push. Hojo was thirsty so he decided he wanted a beer.

Hojo: I will be back in a few hours. You be good now you hear?

Kagome was in the midst of a contraction. She started to push. She was in labor for three full hours. When She had yet another contaction she pushed a few more times and out came the baby.

Kagome: Oh my god. That was painful.

About two hours later Hojo came walking in and didn't hear Kagome screaming but he heard a baby crying. He stumbled into the living room and found Kagome nursing the baby. After the baby was fed and layed down to rest, Kagome turned over to go to sleep. But Hojo wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was as drunk as a skunk and wanted what he couldn't get from Kagome before.

Kagome: What. Hojo what are you doing? No! Not again!

After being raped and beaten for two hours straight Kagome finally passed out. Hojo resumed his thing until he fell asleep next to Kagome.

At first light Kagome stirred. She needed to flee while she had the chance. Hojo wouldn't be up for about another four hours.

Quietly Kagome got up. She wrapped up the baby and fled. She managed to get about twenty minutes away before Hojo woke.

Hojo: Damn her she left. Also with my baby! She'll pay for her impudence.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	15. I'm home

Song for my love Ch 15/ I'm home

Quietly Kagome got up. She wrapped up the baby and fled. She managed to get about twenty minutes away before Hojo woke.

Hojo: Damn her she left. Also with my baby! She'll pay for her impudence.

At about five in the moring she walked up to her house. She walked up to her front door nad found it was locked. She stared tossing pebbles at Sango's window. About three tries and Sango finally came to her window.

Sango: KAGOME!!

After SAngo spoke she sped from her room and ranto the front door and enveloped Kagome into a very chest breaking embrace.

Sango: Oh Kagome can you ever forgive me for not protecting you more? Please!

Kagome: Oh it's alright Sango. But here I want you to meet Kohaku.

Sango: Kohaku? ...? What is that that you are holding.

Kagome: This is your nephew. Kohaku.

Sango: Oh he is so tiny! Wait Why is he born already? You weren't supposed to be due till next month.

Kagome: Well I guess Kohaku wanted to meet his mommy sooner than next month.

Sango: But what will Inuyasha say?

Kagome: Well he better get used to me having a baby because if he ever plans on me becoming his bride he had better get used to this baby calling him daddy.

A few hours later about 9:00 in the morning Sango called Miroku.

Sango: Hey Miroku. Want to come over for dinner tonight?

Miroku: Sure. Hey Sango you are sounding a bit chipper today.

Sango: Well I have a reason. Bring Inuyasha. He needs to get out today.

Miroku: Okay I will.

After Miroku got off the phone Inuyasha came out and saw a gleam in Miroku's eye.

Miroku: Say Inuyasha. Think you could maybe drop me off at Sango's house in a few hours?

Inuyasha: I don't know. You can drive can't you?

Miroku: Yeah I can but I am going to have my arms full with gifts for Sango. Like chocolates and flowers and sparkling cider.

Inuyasha: Okay. Why are you going all out? You know Sango will say no.

Miroku: You are thinking what I am not thinking. Sango simply invited you and me to dinner at her house.

Inuyasha: Okay. I will go but only because I don't feel like giving myself food poisoning with my horrible cooking.

About five o clock Inuyasha and Miroku went off to Sango's house.

Sango: Kagome you come hear and stay in the dining room. When I greet Inuyasha you start cooing at Kohaku.

Kagome: Okay. Hopefully Inuyasha won't be mad with me not calling.

Sango: He shouldn't. If he is I will give him a stern talking to.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku had just pulled up. The two boys got out of the car, Inuyasha could already smell a new scent. He didn't recognize it. When he walked up to the door sango answered.

Sango: Hey boys. Whats up? You are going to like dinner. We are having Macaroni and Cheese, and Pork chops.

Inuyasha/Miroku: I love those.

Inuyasha: But I don't want any.

Sango: How come?

Inuyasha: That happens to be Kagome's favorite food. I don't want to eat it with out her.

By that time Sango stomped her foot then he heard something he never thought he would ever hear again. It was Kagome's voice. Only why was she cooing? Inuyasha then bolted for the door in the dining room. There he found Kagome cooing to a baby. This baby looked like her and thought it was a cousin. Then he asked.

Inuyasha: Kagome what are you doing back? You were kidnapped. You were gone for eight months why didn't you come home. Oh is this your cousin?

Kagome: Yeah about that whole situation. Hojo kidnapped me. As you know I had an abortion scheduled but when I got kidnapped I couldn't leave. Hojo kept a watch over me like a hawk. He lightened up when I got so big I wouldn't be able to run. So after he...raped me time and time again, I went into labor. A month early mind you. I had the baby yesterday actually. I was able to run away because Hojo got so drunk that he slept like a rock. I left this morning at the crack of dawn. I got here at the house this morning at nine in the morning. I took a nap. Then I gave little Kohaku here a bath and then helped with dinner.

Inuyasha: Even though this baby is the child of that man I will be a father too him. I will not leave you.

(Gonna skip a few years of Highschool, to their Senior graduation)

It was the day before graduation. Inuyasha and Kagome are still together. Inuyasha was in a jewelry store with Miroku. Inuyasha wanted to get an engagement ring for Kagome, he planned to propose on a very special night for Kagome.

It was the day of graduation. Kohaku was a big strong boy. He was a little three year old. Inuyasha and Kagome had forgotten that the baby was Hojo's. They just saw Kohaku Eichi Takashi. Their little boy wearing a little suit. He was going to his mommy and daddy's graduation. Then to dinner because it was also his third birthday. Inuyasha was so excited to graduate.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	16. Graduation

Song for my love Ch 16/ Graduation

First to walk down the aisle to get their diplomas were. In this order Inuyasha Takashi,Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Houshi, and Sango Hirakotsu. Inuyasha was goin to surprise the whole audiance. Including Sesshomaru and his fiance Rin.

After everyone in the whole senior grade got their diplomas, the principal Keade Preistess called Inuyasha back up to the stage. Inuyasha has a big speech that he wants everyone to hear.

Inuyasha: Thank you Principle Keade. First off I would like to start off the speech with this statement. School was kinda cool and I met a lot a neat and cool people along the way. This is my actual speech. This is for my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. Kagome would you come up here please.

Quietly Kagome got up and went to the stage. When she got up there Inuyasha gave her a hug. Then he turned back to the mike and turned it to him.

Inuyasha: Kagome we have been together ever since we were sophmores. I love Kohaku so much and want him and you to have a wonderful life. So to start off I want to ask if I can adopt Kohaku to be my real son.

Kagome: Yes Inuyasha. I want him to have you as his father. You are a great and wonderful man.

Inuyasha: But that is not all.

Inuyasha moved from behind the podium. He slowly got down on on knee. He then pulled what looked to be the smallest ring box she has ever seen out of his pocket. Then he said this.

Inuyasha: Kagome I want to know if you would do me the honor of becoming my bride. For us to live together with Kohaku and start a family of our own.

Kagome who is now starting to cry dropped into Inuyasha's arms and cried with joy.

Kagome: Yes! YES! I will become your bride!

Then the audiance stood like a standing ovation. They laughed and cryed together. Sango and Miroku were standing together. Then Miroku waked up to the podium as well.

Miroku: I have something to ask myself. Sango would you come up here please.

Sango walked up there shoulders squared and Miroku got down on one knee as well. He also pulled out a small box.

Miroku: Sango would you do me the honor of becoming my bride.

Sango: Yes! I will!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	17. I do!

Song for my love Ch 17/ I do!

Kagome and Sango planned to have their wedding on the same day same time and same place. Yes they planned on having a double wedding.

As both Inuyasha and Miroku waited outside the double doors to go stand by the alter they paced around nervously.

Kagome and Sango were putting the finishing touches to their make up and tryin not to cry just yet anyway. Ayame and Kaguraand Rin were bridesmaids. Koga and Naraku were best men. Ayame and Kagura went to the front to check on the flower girl/Kagura's daughter, and the ring bearer/Kagura's son.

Then they called the girls to be ready and waiting. Kagome and Sango waited to enter, while the flower girl and ring bearer made it to the front. Then Kagome and Sango took their walk down the aisle. Kagome's brother Sesshomaru escorting both girls down the aisle Inuyasha an Miroku were trying not to drool. Kagome and Sango were wearing identical dresses. Same hair-do too. When they made it to the alter they turned to their grooms.

The priest then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. Do you Inuyasha Takashi take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?Inuyasha:I TO BRIDE:Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Takashi to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?Kagome:I of Wedding RingsMINISTER:What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their ring to the InuyashaPriest TO GROOM:Inuyasha Takashi, in placing this ring on Kagome Higurashi's finger, repeat after me: Kaome Higurashi, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee ring to the KagomePriest TO BRIDE:Kagome Higurashi, in placing this ring on Inuyasha Takashi's finger, repeat after me: Inuyasha Takashi, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee :

May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and as much as Inuyasha Takashi and Kagome Higurashi have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put so, by the power vested in me by the State of Tokyo and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the may now kiss the bride.

Then the priest turned to Sango and Miroku.

Priest Do you Miroku Houshi take Sango Hiraikotsu to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?Miroku:I TO BRIDE:Do you Sango Hiraikotsu take Miroku Houshi to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?Sango:I of Wedding RingsPriest:What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their ring to the MirokuPriest TO GROOM:Miroku Houshi , in placing this ring on Sango Hiraikotsu finger, repeat after me: Sango Hiraikotsu, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee ring to the SangoPriest TO BRIDE:Sango Hiraikotsu, in placing this ring on Miroku Houshi's finger, repeat after me: Miroku Houshi , you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee :May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and as much as Miroku Houshi and Sango Hiraikotsu have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put so, by the power vested in me by the State of Tokyo and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the may now kiss the bride.

After the wedding Kagome and Inuyasha left for their honeymoon. Sango and Miroku left for their honeymoon as well.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	18. End of story

Song for my love Ch 19/ End of story

I hope you enjoyed this story. It was my very first fanfic ever. If anyone who reviews this story has any ideas for me to write about please give me an Idea.

Thank you

Delphiagrace16

Inuyasha rules!

Previous Chapter


End file.
